Un Amor Ciego
by msvteppa
Summary: Bella pierde a sus padres en una accidente de transito el cual la deja Ciega, se va a vivir a Texas con sus tios y hay conoce lo que es el amor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Un Amor Ciego.**

Isabella Swan vivía en Texas tras la muerte de sus padres, en un accidente de transito, milagrosamente Isabella sobrevivió, pero tras el accidente perdió la posibilidad de ver, así que Isabella con tan solo 9 años, tuvo que irse a vivir con su tía Esme, ella era hermana de su padre y vivía con su esposo Carlisle y sus hijos Alice y Edward, sus tíos la inscribieron en una escuela especial para ciegos para que así pudiera aprender a valerse por si misma.

- Isabella se que no quieres ir al colegio pero es por tu bien.- le dijo su tía Esme.- yo se que extrañas a tus padre, pero ellos te están cuidando desde el cielo hija.- le dijo Esme acostándose a su lado.- pequeña tienes que poner de tu parte. Sabes mañana llegan Edward y Alice del campamento de verano y estarán muy felices por tenerte aquí.- le acaricio su cabellera castaña.

Desde la muerte de sus padres Isabella no había querido hablar mucho y sus tíos trataban de hacer lo posible por ayudarla, pero ella se encerraba en si misma. Ella con tan solo 9 años había sufrido el peor de los infiernos había perdido a sus padres y se había quedado ciega. Sus tíos eran personas buenas, ya los había conocido cuando sus padres viajaban cada navidad a Texas, para compartir en familia, ya conocía a su primo Edward, el era muy protector con ella y muy tierno, siempre la defendía de su prima Alice, que a pesar de que tenia la misma edad que Isabella era una niña muy malcriada y vanidosa. Aunque Isabella siempre trataba de agradarle pero ella nunca cambiaba su actitud.

Al día siguiente cuando llegaron sus primos y sus tíos le informaron todo sobre la situación de Isabella, ellos lloraron por la perdida de sus tíos y por la ceguera de Isabella. A pesar del rencor que sentía Alice por su prima ella se sintió mal por lo que la pobre estaba pasando, aunque igual se dijo que así ella ahora no iba a ser el centro de atracción de todos y no iba a fastidiarla mas.

Edward estuvo con ella y la ayudo en todo, logro que fuera a sus clases y también el con ayuda de sus padres y de la escuela aprendió como facilitarle la vida a un ciego. Al pasar los años Isabella se hizo una persona independiente, logro desenvolverse sola por la vida al terminar la escuela decidió estudiar música así que sus tío la inscribieron en la universidad junto a Edward y mientras el estudiaba Medicina Isabella estudiaba música, el trato de cuadrar su horario acorde con el de ella, aunque el a veces tenia mas clases, ella siempre lo esperaba sentada en unos de los bancos que quedaba en los jardines de la universidad. Isabella se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, tenía una larga cabellera castaña con unos reflejos rojizos, un cuerpo de una diosa y tenia unos ojos impactantes pero sin vida, ellos eran color miel con pequeñas motas verdes.

Edward siempre le preocupaba su prima, ya que sabia que sufría por tener que vivir en la oscuridad, así que el trataba siempre de describirle todo a su entorno y la ayudaba a aclimatarse rápido cuando se encontraba en un ambiente nuevo. El y sus padres la ayudaban en todo lo que necesitara, pero su hermana era una persona muy egoísta y aunque le doliera reconocerlo no le gustaba como trataba a Isabella, así que cuando Alice le formo una pataleta a su padre para que le permitiera irse a estudiar a parís diseño de moda el se sintió aliviado ya que así no podría hacerle maldad a su prima, el esperaba que con el tiempo cambiara su actitud con Isabella.

Isabella estaba sentada en su banco habitual esperando a Edward. A ella le encantaba ese lugar ya que se respiraba una paz enorme y le gustaba el canto de los pájaros, el ruido de los estudiantes cuando corrían a su próxima clases, o cuando hablaban de algún tema trivial, también el silencio de los que se tumbaban en la grama a estudiar o de los que solo caminaban de un lado a otro sin saber a donde ir. Ella por su ceguera había desarrollado el sentido del oído y por eso se había aprendido el significado de cada pisada, cada palabra o sonido, ella aprendió a desenvolverse sola en este mundo tan cruel, ya que también había sido denigrada por mucha gente que no le gustaba su condición.

- hola Isabella, ya terminasteis todas tus clases o todavía te falta.- le dijo Edward al sentarse a su lado.- sabes que no me gusta que estés mucho tiempo aquí sola.

- tontito.- le dijo Isabella tocándole el rostro, era algo que siempre hacia con el. - sabes que me encanta sentarme aquí, no me va a pasar nada.

- cariño que clase te falta.- le pregunto el tomando sus manos con las suyas.

- ya termine y tu.

- me faltan 4 horas para terminar. - le dijo frunciendo el ceño.- voy a llamar a papa para que te venga a buscar.

- no yo te espero, así voy al salón de ensayos y practico un poco con mi nueva canción, sabes que en casa no puedo practicar mucho hoy, ya que tengo que ayudar a tía Esme con la cena.

- ha cierto hoy va a comer a la casa el amigo de papa que se acaba de mudar aquí.- le dijo Edward.

- ¿Edward tus los conoces?- le pregunto Isabella algo preocupada, ya que conocer gente nueva no se le daba muy bien.

- si ellos Vivian aquí ase muchos años atrás, pero Marco Hale se fue a Europa hacer una especialización en cardiología y estuvo fuera por 5 años.

- y como son ellos?- le pregunto curiosa.

- bueno Marco es muy bueno y estricto, esta casado con Heidi, ella es algo vanidosa, pero tratable y sus hijos son Rosalie y Jasper, Rosalie es muy buena y amigable en cambio Jasper es muy serio y estricto con sus cosas, pero es buena gente. Bella.- la llamo pero luego se arrepintió ya que ella le dolía que la llamaran a si, a su padre le gustaba llamarle Bella y ella tras el accidente nos había prohibido que la llamáramos así.- Lo siento.

- Edward anda a clases y nos vemos aquí cuando salgas.- le dijo tras levantarse y desplegar su bastón guía.

A ella le dolía que la llamaran bella y a pesar que ya habían pasado 10 años del trágico accidente que cambio su vida, no podía cambiar ese dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Al llegar a casa los dos se pusieron a ayudar a Esme con la cena, luego Esme ayudo a Bella a arreglarse, esa noche bella se vistió con un lindo vestido, su cabello se lo dejo suelto y Esme la maquillo, estaba muy bonita ya que cuando su tío y Edward la vieron no dejaban de decirle lo linda que estaba.

Ella se fue al piano que estaba en el otro salón de la casa y se dispuso a tocar mientras esperaba que llegaran sus invitados.

FOV Jasper.

Hoy íbamos a cenar a casa de Carlisle el amigo de papa y luego yo iba a tratar de llamar a María a su casa ya que desde que me había regresado a Texas ella no había querido devolverme la llamadas y me había mandado un correo terminando con nuestra relación alegando que por la distancia esto no iba a funcionar, así que yo quería que me lo explicara en mi cara y me dijera la verdad de su decisión ya que no me creía ni una sola palabra de lo que me había escrito, mi amigo Pedro me dijo que la vio con un tipo besándose a los dos días de mi partida.

- jazz ya estas listo.- me dijo Rosalie asomando la cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación.

- cuantas veces te voy a decir que no me llames así, no me gusta Ross.

- hay pero que gruñón, estas listo si o no que ya nos vamos.- dijo Ross

- si ya, vamos.

Mi madre ya estaba en la entrada de la casa esperando y mi padre se encontraba ya en el carro.

- hoy nos vamos todos en el carro de tu padre, así que vamos.- dijo mi madre.

Cuando íbamos en camino a casa de los amigos de mis padre, mi madre empezó a hablar de que quería cambiar la decoración de la casa y mi padre le decía que apenas teníamos un mes hay y que por lo menos esperara a que pasara como mínimo 6 meses, mi madre siempre buscaba algún pretexto para gastar dinero.

Yo ya conocía a los hijos de Carlisle, Edward me caía bien, pero su hermana Alice era una molestia, ella me parecía tan superficial, y para remate me acosaba todo el tiempo, pero ella a mi nunca me gusto. (Espero que haya superado su enamoramiento). Se dijo mentalmente.

Al llegar a casa de Carlisle nos encontramos con un cálido recibimiento de parte de Esme y Carlisle ellos nos acomodaron en la sala.

- hola Jasper.- me saludo Edward.

- Edward como estas cuanto tiempo.- lo salude con un abrazo.

- hola Edward como estas de lindo.- le saludo Rosalie

- gracias Rosalie y tu igual.

De pronto escuche una música muy hermosa, así que como vi que todos se habían enfrascado en una conversación, me encamine hacia donde salía esa bella melodía.

Camine hacia el otro salón y me detuve cuando vi a ese ángel tocando el piano me quede hipnotizado por tanta belleza ella parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia y a su vez no supe cuanto tiempo estuve admirándola, hasta que Edward poso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

- veo que ya haz visto a Isabella.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- quien es ella, nunca la había visto.- le pregunte con impaciencia, quería saber todo de ella.

- es mi prima, Jasper, ven vamos quiero que la conozcas.

Nos acercamos a ella y cuando se percato de nuestra presencia dejo de tocar.

- Isabella, quiero que conozcas a Jasper.

- es un placer conocerte Jasper.

Cuando estiro la mano no muy cerca de donde yo me encontraba y vi que sus ojos en realidad no me veían me pude percatar que mi Bella, porque es mi Bella es ciega.

- el placer es todo mío Isabella, y permíteme decirte que eres muy Bella.- me pude percatar de que se sonrojo y eso hacia que se viera muy hermosa y cuando tome su mano pude sentir la suavidad de su piel.

- ok, Jasper será mejor que vallamos a comedor que ya vamos a cenar.- me dijo Edward pero yo no apartaba la vista de Isabella.

- te ayudo.- le dije a Isabella.

- oh gracias.- me dijo mi bella.

La tome de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor, Edward nos veía extrañado, pero no dijo nada.

- por fin aparecen.- dijo Carlisle.- Isabella quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Marco, su esposa Heidi y sus hijos Rosalie y Jasper, aunque ya me e dado cuenta que conoces a Jasper.- dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas y frunciendo el ceño.

- es un placer conocerlos, mis tíos y Edward me a hablado muy bien de ustedes.- dijo Isabella sonriendo.

- el placer es todo nuestro al conocer a una joven tan bella.- dijo mi padre extendiendo le la mano, pero cuando se percato de que ella era ciego, miro a Carlisle interrogante.

-siéntense muchachos. - nos dijo carlisle.

Era impresionante ver a Isabella desenvolverse sola en la mesa, ella y Edward parecían estar en la misma sintonía el le pasaba las cosas con tanta familiaridad y ella igual a el y le dedicaba radiantes sonrisas que me daba envidia, estaba tan hipnotizado viendo a Isabella que no me percate que sus tíos me miraba interrogante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola espero les guste comenten para saber si sigo con el fic, besos<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**La Historia me pertenece solo los personajes los tome prestados.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Capitulo 2**_

Luego de que todos se fueron Isabella fue a su cuarto ya que estaba un poco cansada, se puso su piyama y se metió en la cama, unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

_ adelante._ dijo Isabella.

_quería darte las buenas noches y hablar un poco contigo antes._ le dijo Edward.

_ven acuéstate a mi lado._ le dijo Isabella.

Edward quería mucho a Isabella y sabia que ella también lo quería pero ella lo veía como un hermano y eso no le gustaba mucho ya que el sentía algo mas fuerte por ella. Se acostó a su lado y Isabella se abraso a el y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

_ no me gusto mucho como te veía Jasper._ le dijo Edward en tono cerio y acariciando su cabello

_ Edward no se como me veía ya que no puedo ver, pero me agrado su compañía, me sentí como en paz, el se siente que es muy agradable y bueno, por que a ti no te gusto._ le dijo Isabella bostezando

_Es que no me gusta que otros hombres te miren._ le dijo con un gruñido

_ no seas tonto Edward tu sabes que nadie se va a fijar en una ciega._ le dijo Isabella en un murmullo

_ Isabella cualquiera daría la vida por compartir su vida con una persona tan buena, pura y hermosa como tu y sabes que yo seria uno de ellos._ le dijo abrasándola.

_ Edward ya hemos hablado de esto tu mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad yo te quiero pero no de la forma que tu quieres y me duele no corresponderte, pero se que haya afuera hay alguien especial para ti._ Isabella lo abrazo también

_ yo no quiero a otra que no seas tú y sabes que voy a luchar para que algún día me ames como yo te amo y no me importa lo que los demás digan._ Edward se acerco más a ella y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios.

Isabella suspiro ya que sabia que Edward no iba a cambiar de opinión ella siempre trataba de comprender a su primo pero ella no podía amarlo y no sabia por que ya que el siempre había sido muy bueno con ella y un gran apoyo.

_Edward no esta bien que me presiones así y deja de ser tan posesivo conmigo a demás tú sabes que tía Esme no le va a gustar que me estés celando de cuanta persona se me acerque.

Edward se acomodo con ella para dormir y le canto una nana que el le había compuesto cuando eran mas pequeños ya que Edward también tocaba el piano y le encantaba la música. Así los dos se quedaron dormidos y ya entrada la noche y Esme fue a la habitación de Isabella y los vio dormidos, no pudo evitar preocuparse ya que hoy se dio cuenta del interés que presto el joven Hale por Isabella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba sentada en su banco habitual esperando a Edward cuando una persona se sentó a su lado.

_ Hola Isabella._ le dijo Jasper

_ Hola Jasper y eso tu por aquí._ le pregunto Isabella sonriendo

_estoy estudiando aquí me trasladé de universidad cuando nos mudamos, ya tengo una semana que comencé.

_ que bueno y que carrera estas estudiando.

_ Arquitectura y tu._ le pregunto Jasper

_ música._ le dijo ella

_ Y debes ser la mejor ya que por lo que pude escuchar la otra noche, me a encantado como tocas el piano._ le dijo jasper.

Isabella se sonrojo._ gracias.

_Isabella te gustaría ir cenar conmigo esta noche, se que no me conoces mucho pero me gustaría cambiar eso y que nos conociéramos mejor._ le dijo tomando sus manos.

_ No… no se, yo nunca he salido sola con alguien que no fuera de la familia._ le dijo nerviosa

_ prometo hablar con tu tía y llevarte de vuelta a tu casa temprano._ le dijo jasper

_bueno, esta bien pasa por mí a las 7 pm, pero nada formal._ le dijo sonriéndole.

Jasper estaba feliz, Isabella lo intrigaba mucho y quería averiguar que era lo que le pasaba con ella, era tan hermosa.

_gracias, entonces te veo mas tarde._ jasper se levanto pero antes de irse le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Isabella sintió mariposas en el estomago cuando sintió los labios de Jasper en su mejilla, nunca antes se había sentido así en su vida tenia los sentidos alterados y no se creía capaz de levantarse ya que temía tropezarse con algo o alguien.

.

.

.

.

.

Isabella llego a casa muy emocionada, era su primera cita, hablo con su Tía y ella se encargo de ayudarla a vestirse y maquillarse para estar muy linda cuando Jasper llegara, escogió un vestido de color malva sin mangas y con una cinta en la cintura, unas sandalias a juego de tacón bajo y se dejo el cabello suelto.

En eso que estaba apunto de bajar a la sala para esperar a Jasper Edward entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

_cuando pensabas decirme Isabella._ le dijo Edward enojado.

_No quería que pelaríamos Edward, sabes que te quiero pero no tienes que ponerte así, solo voy a ir a cenar con el._ le dijo y soltó un suspiro._ no me gusta que me grites._ le dijo en voz baja

Edward se acerco y la abrazo._ lo siento es que estoy celoso.

_no tienes por que, nadie nunca ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón, pero tienes que dejarme vivir mi vida.

_prométeme que si quieres volver antes me llamas y yo voy a buscarte._ le dijo Edward

_ te lo prometo, pero ahora déjame bajar que Jasper ya esta por llegar.

Edward acompaño a Isabella en eso llamaron a la puerta y Esme fue abrir

_Hola Jasper que gusto verte.

_como esta Sra. Cullen

_Dime Esme y ven pasa Isabella ya esta lista esta en la sala.

_gracias le prometo traerla temprano a casa.

_ No te preocupes yo se que vas a saber cuidarla._ le dijo Esme con cariño._ Isabella Jasper ya esta aquí.

_Hola Jasper._ le dijo Isabela sonriendo.

_ Hola Isabella estas hermosa._ le dijo sonriendo._ hola Edward como esta.

_hola, ¡bien!_ le dijo medio gruñendo.

_ ¡Edward!_ lo regaño Isabella.

_no se preocupen es que es un poco sobreprotector con Isabella, ya que ella nunca había salido sin el._ le Explico Esme a Jasper._ vayan para que no se les haga tarde.

Los jóvenes salieron y Jasper guio a Isabella hasta su coche este era un mercedes negro ultimo modelo.

_hice reservaciones en un restaurante de comida italiana se llama Valentino, espero te guste._ le dijo Jasper.

_ me encanta la comida italiana es una de mis preferidas._ le dijo y le regalo una sonrisa.

_me alegro.

Fueron hablando de todo un poco de camino al restaurante a llegar Jasper tomo la mano de Isabella y ella camino con el hasta su mesa.

Ya sentados el le pregunto que prefería pedir y luego hizo su pedido al camarero, ya comiendo volvieron a charlar.

_ cuéntame Isabella por que Edward estaba tan molesto._ le pregunto Jasper intrigado ya que no le paso por alto la mirada de odio que le dio.

_el es un poco sobreprotector conmigo eso es todo._le dijo Isabella

A Jasper no lo convenció mucho su respuesta pero pronto averiguaría que pasaba entre esos dos.

_Isabella me gustaría salir de nuevo contigo._ le dijo Jasper tomando su mano arriba de la mesa._ no se que me pasa contigo pero no quiero dejar de verte._ le confeso y luego le dio un beso en la mano.

_ A mi también me gustaría._ le dijo Isabella sonrojada._ pero no me gustaría que dejaras de hacer tu vida normal por estar con una persona como yo._ le dijo preocupada.

_ ¿Como es una persona como tu?_ le pregunto Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

_bueno ya vez como es salir conmigo, tienes que indicarme donde están los objetos antes de que yo empiece a tocar indicarme que hay en un ambiente nuevo para mi y eso con el tiempo le molesta a la gente._ le dijo en tono bajo.

_ escúchame bien Isabella, yo no me voy a molestar por esos pequeños detalle y mas bien me encanta cuidar de ti y tu eres la persona mas buena y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y quiero que poco a poco nos conozcamos._ le dijo sosteniendo su mano._ me gustas mucho Isabella.

Isabella no podía creer que Jasper pudiera interesarse por ella, ya que por lo que le había contado Edward el venia de una familia muy sofisticada y ella era una simple muchacha y además ciega.

.

.

.

Edward estaba tocando el piano esperando la llegada de Isabella, no le gustaba mucho el interés que estaba demostrando Jasper por ella y no sabia que hacer para que Bella lo amara como el la amaba a ella, el quería ser todo para ella pero no sabia que hacer para lograrlo, tampoco quería que la lastimaran y quería su felicidad así el no formara parte de ella, por eso dejaría que todo transcurriera como lo deparara el destino, pero estaría tras bastidores esperando tener una oportunidad.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>hola espero le haya gustado y no olviden comentar, saludos y nos vemos la próxima semana.<strong>


End file.
